Apology Accepted
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: There is more than one way to forgive someone for killing your best friend. Please read and review! One-shot! Lightning x Vanille!


Me: Hello long time no see for those who know me~ And for those who don't, hi my name's Okami no Kaito~ Please enjoy this story since this is my first M-rated fanfic here and I don't know FFXIII that well aside from what I read and seen from clips. **bugs dad to buy the game** Anyways I don't own anything but this fanfics so please read and review~

I will never write a story with characters I don't know that well under a time limit ever again… Wrote this story for the blog smexylightvan on tumblr~ bb~

* * *

WARNING! OOCNESS AND POSSIBLE CURSING! THIS IS A LIGHTNING X VANILLE FANFIC SO LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT WANT! THANK YOU!

* * *

"Vanille wait a second!" cried Fang as she grabbed her friend's arm before she ran off, "She didn't mean it!" She looked at her friend who didn't want to talk to anyone and wanted to be alone, "Light! Tell her that you didn't mean it!"

Lightning glanced over then scoffed, "I did mean it since she's not a good fighter. She's just an immature kid that's only good for healing spells." She looked away from the group then began to walk off into the woods.

Vanille's eye twitched as she got out her rod, stepping back to get a slight running start to throw her weapon. Snow, Sazh, and Hope moved away in fear while Fang was trying to stop her, grabbing onto both her wrist and weapon before she threw it.

"Let me go Fang! She deserves this!" Vanille struggled against her friend who kept a firm grip onto her.

"Vanille! Just calm down!" Fang managed to pull the weapon from her grasp, "You might feel better but this is just proving her point!"

"I don't give a shit!" Vanille yelled, causing Fang to stare at her in utter shock. Never in the whole time she's known the red-headed girl has she heard her curse, "I'm just gonna go for a walk…" Vanille turned and walked into the woods, obviously still furious that everyone sees her as a child.

"Now what?" Sazh sat down by the fire, "Our leader disappeared and Vanille just walked off in a bad mood."

"I guess we'll make camp here for tonight and wait till they clear their heads." Fang sighed, "Alright let's gather some food."

* * *

Vanille stomped around the tree stumps and roots, not caring where she was going at the moment and just trying to find a place to vent out her anger. However, she stopped when she heard something fall with a dull thud a few meters from her. Vanille quickly hid by the trees and mentally slapped and kicked herself for leaving her weapon behind since she wasn't as good with hand to hand combat like the others.

Taking a quick peek around, she saw Lightning putting her gunblade away and kicked the Gorgonopsid to make sure it was dead before moving on, "How long are you going to stay there?"

"Oh so you still notice an immature child?" Vanille slowly walked towards her, "Am I that much of a burden to you and the group?"

"Yes." Lightning didn't look at her as she walked towards a tree and sat down, "Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't follow you, I went for a walk to cool my head but seeing you again made it worse so good bye!" Vanille turned to leave as Lightning suddenly kicked her feet, causing her to fall forward, "Ow! What the hell was that for you bitch!?"

"You'll never be able to take care of yourself if you can't get up on your own." Lightning simply smirked, "Seems like all this time we thought that you were childish, but it was just an act."

Vanille got up and dusted herself, "No you're just really making angry right now!"

"Oh you're angry?" Lightning got up, looking into her eyes.

Vanille tried to stay angry but she slowly calmed down while looking into Lightning's fierce azure eyes. Lightning put her hand onto Vanille's shoulder and pushed her to the tree that was a few feet behind them.

"L-Lightning…?" Vanille looked at her, worried about what she's gonna do to the younger girl.

"Why are you fighting Vanille?" Lightning kept her eyes on her. _Her skin is so soft…_

"F-Fighting…?" Vanille couldn't think. Why was Lightning suddenly sorta nice to her now…? _She's almost always been taking care of me…_

"I'm fighting to get Serah back and protect Cocoon like she asked. Why are you fighting?" Lightning kept a firm grip and gaze on her. _She so fragile…she doesn't deserve to be here… fighting for her life…_

"Well… I don't really have much to fight for…" Vanille brushed Lightning's hand off her shoulder, "But…" she looked back into Lightning's eyes, "That's why you'll think I'm just a random, whiny, immature child!"_Now it's my turn to take care of her…whether or not she thinks I'm a child…_

Lightning chuckled very slightly, "Random, definitely." Vanille pouted a bit, "Whiny, you are from time to time." Vanille was about to yell and slap her but Lightning gave her a look to just shut up and listen to her, "And an immature child… you just act that way to run away from the bad things…am I right…?"

"Don't talk to me like you actually know me!" Vanille looked away from her, embarrassed that almost everything that Lightning just said was true.

"Oh…? Does Fang know you well then…?" Lightning pushed Vanille to the tree, this time almost forcefully, "Does anyone in this group actually know each other well?"

Vanille looked into her eyes, "What are you trying to say…?" She caressed her cheek gently and moved closer to her face, no longer feeling anger but…compassion…for the older soldier, "Lightning…What are you trying to say…?" The usually cool and calm Lightning was blushing lightly while looking away which was odd, "Lightning…?"

"You just... remind me of her sometimes…"

"Who?" Vanille made Lightning look at her, which may or may not be a mistake as the bright haired soldier kissed Vanille on the lips gently. Surprised by the kiss, Vanille's eyes widened as she slowly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her closer.

After a few moments, they both pulled away, Vanille blushing madly as Lightning just smirked at her reaction, pulling her into a tight but gentle hug, "Hmm… you sure kiss better than a child." Lightning licked her lips, causing Vanille to blush more and hit Lightning's chest.

"After what you just did I should be calling you the child!"

"There's a problem with that…"

Vanille moved a bit from her grasp so that she can look at her face, "And what's that?"

"A child… wouldn't do this…" Lightning kissed her deeply again while her hand sneaked its way under Vanille's pink tank top, gently rubbing and massaging her breast while her free hand grabbed both of Vanille's wrists and held them above her head.

"Mmph!" Since Lightning came at her unexpectedly, Vanille's back hit the tree, causing her to gasp, allowing Lightning's tongue to slip in and taste every bit of her. Vanille felt weak in her knees as she felt Lightning toy with her body that no one has done before, causing her to lean onto Lightning as much as she can.

Lightning smirked as she pulled off Vanille's top and moved her kisses down to her neck, then to her collarbone, nibbling as she heads lower and lower until her breasts. She carefully nipped at the skin and licked around the firm breasts, watching Vanille wince and squirm under her teasing tongue. Lightning decided to take things up a notch an blew lightly around Vanille's hardening nipple, giving it a light lick once in a while, still watching her reactions.

"I-If you're gonna do something, do it already!" Vanille blushed as Lightning gave one of her infamous smirks and sucked gently over one of her breasts, her tongue flipping around the nub and nibbles a bit while hearing how Vanille is reacting with all her panting, gasps, and moaning.

She continued to tease her breasts until she felt something cold and wet drip onto her stomach. Looking down, indeed Vanille was getting wet and started dripping some fluids from under her skirt, "Why Vanille…I didn't think you'd enjoy it this much…"

"S-Shut up..!" Vanille blushed, she wanted to move but she couldn't since Lightning still had that grip on her wrists, which started to hurt a bit, and her legs felt weak from the _treatment_ Lightning gave her earlier, "W-Will you lemme go now…? I can't move anyways and you're starting to hurt me…"

"Alright then…" Lightning slowly released her grip, catching Vanille as she tried to move but her legs were jelly, "Shall we find a place to continue this then?"

Vanille blushed, "S-Since when have you been like this…?" she held onto Lightning for support nonetheless.

"Like I said, who in this group truly knows everyone?" Lightning picked up Vanille bridal style and walked for a bit until she found a river, "Let's rest here for a bit before we continue." She set Vanille down gently by some rocks and logs while getting some water.

"Why did you do that…?" Vanille looked at her seriously, "What you just did to me I mean…"

"I guess I just liked you?" Lightning brought back a canteen of water to the bright red girl, "Why? Do you need a reason to do what I just did?"

"Usually people in love would do that…" Vanille held her body, slightly annoyed that Lightning would just toy with her body like that, "You don't even like me... and yet you did all that stuff…"

Lightning sighed and set the canteen aside and took off her cape, laying it on the floor as a blanket, "Come over here." She pulled Vanilla over to her once she figured that the latter wouldn't want anything to do with her now, "Could it be….you're annoyed that I didn't finish the job…?"

"No you idiot!" Vanille blushed madly and looked away, "Stop toying with me already…" _You don't know my feelings for you…_

"Fine I'll be serious with this." Lightning pushed Vanille down onto her cape as gently as she could and moved on top, both legs on either side of her hips so that Vanille couldn't escape. She quickly stripped off Vanille's clothes for further measurement, while the latter girl blushed madly and covered her chest.

"L-Lightning…!"

"I liked you Vanille…" Lightning looked into her eyes as she placed her hand onto Vanille's chest, playing with her hardening nipples causing the younger girl to moan lightly.

Vanille tried to keep calm while Lightning was teasing her, but it felt _damn good_ to be teased by the soldier, "L-Lightning…! S-Stop playing around with me…!"

"Oh?" Lightning smirked, "I wasn't playing around… I'm just getting started." she moved to suck gently onto her breasts as her hand moved, caressing her body down until her abdomen. Vanille's body twitched as Lightning continued, "How are you feeling Vanille…?" Lightning's fingers slipped down and found her folds slightly opened, tracing around the opening before sticking a finger in slowly.

"Ah!" Vanille moaned as she held onto Lightning.

"Heh.. Now how shall I tease you…?"

Vanille glared at Lightning with lustful eyes, "Stop with the tease and just fuck me already!" she moaned more once Lightning slipped two fingers into her, scissoring and crossing inside. This was driving Vanille up the wall as she grabbed onto Lightning's shoulders, hard.

"Ngh… Vanille... that kinda hurts…" Lightning looked at the red-headed girl.

"S-So…?" Vanille panted as she pulled some of Lightning's gear off before Lightning stopped her, "L-Lightning… you take off your clothes too… I'm too vulnerable…so you too…?"

"Mmm…" Lightning thought about it before taking off her coat and skirt, leaving her turtleneck shirt and panties on, "How's this Vanille?"

Vanille pulled onto her shirt like a little child, "M-More…" She blushed, surprised that Lightning even listened to her request.

"Not yet…" Lightning pulled her hands away from her shirt gently, "Let's finish this job first then I'll listen to you." Vanille was about to protest but she gasped into moans as Lightning thrust her fingers as deep as she can and pulled out a bit, just enough to leave the tips of her fingers inside before thrusting back inside as deep as she can, repeating the process.

"Ngh Ah!" Vanille moaned, opening her legs more so it's easier for Lightning to continue her thrusting. Her body jerked in pleasure as she arched her back and moved her hips up as she felt the heat and pressure move towards her core, "L-Lightning... ngh Ahh!"

"Getting close are we?" Lightning moved her thumb towards Vanille's clit as she fingers her more, making the Oerba, red head go wild.

"NYAAHAHHHHH!" Vanille bucked her hips to match Lightning's pace, wanting her more, "L-Lightning…! Just fuck me already!"

Lightning added another finger slowly into her, she couldn't help but tease the young girl, "Nn... Alright then Vanille…you better brace yourself." Vanille was about to ask why but she was greeted by Lightning's tongue circling around her folds in the most teasingly way possible.

"NYAAHHHHHHH! OH GAWD!" Vanille threw her head back as she's never felt this _good_ before, "L-LIGHTNING…!"

"I'm not done yet Vanille." Lightning glanced at her as she stuck her tongue into her as deep as she could while licking inside her hot mass, opening her up gently with her fingers so she can taste every inch of her.

"Ohhhhhh!" Vanille moaned and pushed Lightning's head so that she can go deeper, "M-More…!"

Lightning continued licking and inserted 2 fingers into her, inwardly smiling when she felt the inner walls tightening up as she continued, Vanille was going to cum soon. Lightning slowed down her pace to see and feel Vanille's reaction which resulted into her being pulled deeper between her legs.

"Nn… Vanille… I can't breathe you know…" Obviously the stronger of the two, Lightning managed to pull back a bit to breathe but still close enough to tease the young red head, "You need to relax a bit Vanille…"

"Shut up and just fuck me already Light! I hate it when you don't finish your job!" Vanille practically screamed at the soldier.

"Seems like the child wants it." Lightning chuckled lightly as she went back into her to finish the job, licking around her inner walls to drink every last drop of her fluids.

"Ngh…Ahh..!" Vanille bucked her hips into Lightning's mouth, getting what she wanted, _pleasure_. Screaming out her orgasm, Vanille laid there, helplessly and vulnerable, legs jerking from the aftershocks and breathing heavily.

"Looking cute there Vanille." Light grabbed a cloth that she had and wet it in the river, dampening it just enough before going back to Vanille, "Here I'll help you clean up."

"Ngh…" Vanille weakly looked at Lightning and moved on top, "It's your turn… You promised…"

"Vanille I…" Lightning didn't finish her sentence as she just grabbed the Oerba girl and rolled out of the way of the gun shots and covered her with her cape, "Now's not a good time." she got out her gunblade and looked around carefully to where the attacker came from.

After looking around for a few moments, Lightning saw that the attack came from a Corps Marksman. Scrabbling to get her clothes, Vanille quickly put on her clothes as fast as she could. Unfortunately, this meant that she was a sitting duck for at most 5 minutes but she wasn't worried. She knew that Lightning would protect her despite what she says. True enough, just as she finished changing, Lightning ran and grabbed her just before the gun shots hit her, hiding behind some trees and bushes across the river where they can see the marksman walking around stupidly for them.

"What did I say about taking care of yourself?" Lightning readied her gunblade, "You could've gotten killed."

"I'm not worried because I know that you're going to be there for me." she smiled and went to her, "Hey how about I act as bait while you shoot him?"

"Are you crazy?!" Lightning looked at her. _Well that's a good idea but what if I miss her….?_

"You said I have take care of myself right? Well I'm gonna prove to you that I'll be useful!" Vanille ran out to where they were a few moments ago and threw a rock at the marksman to get his attention as she ran away. Fortunately for her, the marksman was following her and attempting to shoot her but he was an absurdly bad shooter.

"Where the hell is she…?" Fang wandered the forest, worried about her orange haired friend, "She can't be too far…" Unfortunately for her, she saw Vanille running away from the marksman and being the protective friend she is, she jumped to protect Vanille.

"Fang no!" Vanille looked back only to see Lightning hitting the marksman and Fang at the same time, "Fang!" Vanille quickly casted a cura to save her friend.

Lightning quickly ran to where Vanille was, surprised to see Fang injured as well, "S-She was in the shot…?"

"Light..! Help me I can't seem to heal her…!" Vanille was in tears, in distress when she couldn't help her best friend.

"Vanille…" Lightning put her hand over the Oerba girl gently, "You can't heal her… that's why I didn't want you to be bait…"

"W-What…?" Vanille looked at her, tears flowing down her face like waterfalls, "Y-You mean… We can't save her…?"

"That's right…" Lightning looked at Fang who was coughing in her own demise, "From the angle I didn't see you… I'm sorry…"

Fang scoffed but that made her cough blood, "I…won't forgive you…" Lightning looked down, expecting her not to while Vanille looked at her friend in shock, usually she was almost as forgiving as her, "You made… Van cry…I won't forgive…you Lightning…"

"I'll take care of her. I promise." Lightning looked at her with pitiful eyes, she wanted to ease the pain of the older Oerba girl.

"Heh… Then I guess I'll forgive you… if you stop this from stinging like a bitch…" Fang couldn't move from the pain now matter how much Vanille was trying to cure her.

Lightning nodded as she pulled out her gunblade, forming it into a blade, as she was much better in control of this than her gun form. Vanille's eyes opened wide, surprised that Lightning would even take a request like that.

"I'll try to be quick and painless but I don't know if I can with Vanille here…" Lightning looked at her who was staring back with grief and anger.

"How can you even think of killing her?! We might be able to save her!" Vanille cried as she stood up and glared at their leader, "Tell me how to save her! No forget it! I'll save her without you telling me!" Vanille fell to her knees as she tried all the curas that she knew to save Fang.

That, however, only prolonged Fang's suffering… Lightning couldn't take it anymore and pulled Vanille away from Fang, holding her close and made the red head's face her chest so she wouldn't witness the murder of her best friend. Lightning flicked her sword down to clean the blood, then converted it into its gun form before putting it back into its holster.

"Go back to the others Vanille… I'll take care of this on my own…" she waited until Vanille stopped crying before she left her go.

"I won't forgive you Light… nothing you do will make me forgive you…!" Vanille cried as she ran back to camp while Lightning waited until she was out of sight before she kicked Fang's leg.

"That was some acting…" Lightning sighed, carrying Fang away to the river, cleaning her wounds before bandaging her up. It was the least she could do before leaving her there, "Guess this means that she'll never forgive me…"

"_Apology…not accepted…"_

Lightning breathed out before going to find Vanille, knowing that she's going to be lost in the woods and wouldn't want to go back to camp just yet, "Where can she be…?" She walked through the forest until she heard silent sobbing off to the side a few meters to the west.

"Fang…" Vanille cried softly.

"Hey Vanille…" Lightning walked to her slowly. She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw Vanille look up and glared at her, "What the fuck do you want?! You killed my best friend! Go away I hate you!"

Lightning couldn't help but looked hurt at what she said, but she had a promise to keep, "Vanille she's—"

"I don't want to hear it! Now go away!" Vanille shook her head, closing her eyes tightly and covering her ears.

"Tsk…" Lightning grabbed her arm and made her look at her, "_This_ is why I call you a child!"

"What do you want from me…?" Vanille looked into her eyes, slowly calming down but still mad at her for taking away her best friend so easily, "Nothing you do will make me forgive you…"

"Really nothing…" Lightning moved closer as Vanille blushed, feeling her hot breath against her forehead.

"Nnmmm…" Vanille thought about it then looked at Lightning, giving her the most twisted and evilest grin the soldier has ever seen in her life, "Maybe I'll forgive you if…" Vanille took off her belt slowly, yet seductively, moving her hands behind Lightning after grabbing her wrists, tying them up with her belt, "I get to do whatever I want with you until I feel better…" Vanille ripped Lightning's shirt off, revealing her modest but firm breasts.

Lightning backed up into the wall, never in her whole life has she felt this scared aside from the time Serah was hurt and now stuck in her crystallized form, unable to turn back to human.

"Ah ah ah… You can't run away Lightning…" Vanille moved closer, removing all clothing from lightning, "If you want me to forgive you… You must do as I say…" Vanille moved until she was leaning on Lightning, breathing onto her ear lightly.

"V-Vanille…" Lightning whimpered, "S-Stop…"

"Hmph…" Vanille shoved Lightning down onto the floor and moved on top, "I'm not going to stop until I feel better…" she licked Lightning's cheek, down to her neck, breathing lightly onto her skin while enjoying the small whimpers coming from the soldier. Smiling to herself, she continued downward until she was at her breasts. At first she massaged them gently then she slowly rubbed them hard while nibbling and flicking her tongue over her nipples, causing Lightning to let out a small yelp of pleasure, "Enjoying it now I see…"

"V-Vanille… I-I'm sorry but Fang is…" Lightning panted but she couldn't finish her sentence as Vanille pinched her nubs as she moved down to her folds, licking around while opening it slightly.

"I'm not going to listen to what you have to say until I'm satisfied…" Vanille licked inside a bit before pulling out then she slipped a finger inside half way then back out, going into a random fast and slow pattern so that Lightning wouldn't know when to expect it.

"Ngh ah! V-Vanille…!" Lightning moaned, trying to calm herself but Vanille was driving her crazy with those movements, "P-Please … Listen…!"

Vanille of course ignored her while making her rhythm faster and more random while licking around her clit, trying to make Lightning feel teased as hell before moving to the main course. She enjoyed it when Lightning squirmed and stifled her moans whenever Vanille hit a sensitive spot on her body while continuing her fingering rhythm. It may not make her feel better, but this was payback for what Lightning did to her earlier.

"Vanille…!" Lightning let out a moan, Vanille was finally getting serious from all the teasing while Lightning's mind went blank, she couldn't even remember what she was trying so hard to tell Vanille, "Ooohhhhh…!"

"Enjoying it now I see." Vanille nibbled her clit before sticking her tongue deep inside, licking everything that was wet.

Lightning couldn't take it anymore and arched her back up, "Nghghg ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lightning breathed heavily as she came and Vanille licked all her juices up.

"Nnn…" Vanille looked at her work then decided that should be enough… _for now_ since she knew exactly how Lightning would react, "Ok what did you want to tell me?"

"Fa…Fang is…" Lightning breathed heavily, struggling to keep her gaze at Vanille, "Fang is going back to the camp…"

"What…?" Vanille looked at her, shock on her face.

"I tried…to tell you…but you wouldn't listen…" Lightning turned over a bit, trying to break free from her bounds, "N-No curas would work... you needed to…extract the bullet… out of her body…"

Vanille couldn't believe it, Fang was alive! And she just fucked their leader!

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Vanille cried, untying her, "No scratch that… Why didn't you let me see you extract it…?!"

"It was my plan darling." Vanille looked and saw Fang smiling back at her, "Besides you two will just be fine so don't bother coming back to camp alright? I'll tell the boys that you two need some time for some bonding 'kay?" Fang waved them good night as Vanille looked at Lightning who was still on the floor.

"Now who said that I can't get up on my own two feet?"

"…shut up…" Lightning smiled at Vanille who giggled and helped her up. _Maybe she isn't so weak after all..._

Vanille giggled as she helped Lightning put her clothes back on, "I'll accept that as your apology~"

* * *

Me: And end… How I hated writing under a time limit with characters I don't know that well… I'm so sorry for the random OOCness and stuff… but I hope you have enjoyed~ Please read and review as always~ Thank you for taking the time to read this~ I'll see you again next time~


End file.
